This invention pertains to a bearing with rolling elements equipped with an adjustable information pickup device comprising an annular coding element, which rotates together with the revolving section of said bearing and moves in front of at least one fixed pickup, which is offset in relation to the coding element by a maximum value corresponding to the air gap permitted by the technology of the pickup. The pickup element is integral with a support which is fixed in relation to the revolving components holding the bearing.
W. German Patent No. 2,505,802 describes an information pickup device integrated into a bearing. This device requires a method of assembly which requires the exact angular positioning of the bearing to ensure the proper orientation of the information signal output wire.
When the bearing is held angularly in its mounting by retaining bands or by the force-fit of the lateral surfaces of the bearing, the effect of brief, strong mechanical stresses or the effect of variations in temperature leading to differential expansion can contribute to an angular displacement of the bearing in its mount. The data-transmitting electrical wires or the electrical connections may be pulled out as a result of the displacement of the pickup.
French Patent No. 2,618,516 describes a pickup connected to the outer ring of the bearing by a sheet metal element housed in an annular groove machined in the ring.
This arrangement does not guarantee the immobilization of the pickup, nor can the pickup be easily mounted in a hermetically sealed manner on some bearings.
French Patent No. 88-16,795 describes a pickup that is held in the desired angular position by a notched housing. This device requires the orientation of the bearing in relation to the notch when it is mounted in the housing.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present bearings equipped with adjustable information pickup devices. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.